Future's End Part 2
In the Future's End '' |image= |series= |production=40840-151 |producer(s)= |story= |script= Brannon Braga and Joe Menosky |director=Cliff Bole |imdbref=tt0708903 |guests=Sarah Silverman as Rain Robinson, Allan G. Royal as Captain Braxton, Ed Begley, Jr. as Henry Starling, Brent Hinkley as Butch, Clayton Murray as Porter, Susan Patterson as Ensign Kaplan, Christian Conrad as Dunbar and Barry Wiggins as Policeman |previous_production=Future's End Part 1 |next_production=Warlord |episode=VGR S03E09 |airdate=13 November 1996 |previous_release=(VGR) Future's End Part 1 (Overall) Let He Who Is Without Sin |next_release=(VGR) Warlord (Overall) Things Past |story_date(s)=50312.5 (2373/1996) |previous_story= Let He Who Is Without Sin Future's End Part 1 |next_story= Things Past Let He Who Is Without Sin }} Summary Previously When a small ship with a Federation signature emerges from a temporal rift in front of Voyager it’s pilot, who identifies himself as Captain Braxton from the 29th century, explains that he believes Voyager to be the cause of a temporal explosion that would wipe out most of the Earth's solar system in his time; therefore he must destroy it. Voyager fights off Braxton's attack, resulting in the future captain being sent back through the rift to Earth in the year 1967. Voyager and its crew are also pulled into the rift and find themselves also at Earth but in 1996. In 1967, a young hippie hiker, Henry Starling, finds the timeship and copies its technology, allowing him to create a company, Chronowerx Industries, and start the micro-computer revolution. In 1996, a young astronomer named Rain Robinson who works at the Griffith Observatory in Los Angeles discovers Voyager in high orbit through the ship's warp emissions and assumes it to be extraterrestrial life. Her work is funded by Starling but against his instructions, she attempts to contact Voyager by transmitting a greeting to it, which forces the crew to do some damage control. In Los Angeles, Janeway and Chakotay identify a homeless man as Captain Braxton, who explains that he emerged from the time rift in 1967 and crash-landed in the desert, where a Henry Starling found the timeship and used its technology to begin his high-tech empire. Ultimately, Janeway and Chakotay discover from Captain Braxton that Starling's planned attempt to travel into the 29th century using Braxton's timeship will be the true cause for the temporal explosion in the 29th century, because Starling lacks the knowledge needed to properly operate the timeship. If Starling makes his trip to the future, the improperly configured temporal matrix will cause a temporal explosion that will destroy Earth's entire solar system. Braxton thinks that Voyager's debris will be found in the remains of the explosion because of a failed attempt to stop Starling. Janeway and Chakotay secretly enter Starling's Chronowerx office where they find the timeship, just as Starling walks in on them. Starling ignores Janeway's warning not to use the timeship since its use will cause disaster and he tries to kill Janeway and Chakotay, however the two are beamed aboard Voyager. When Voyager tries to beam up the timeship, Starling uses his own transporter beam to access Voyager's computer and study its systems before stealing the Doctor's program from Sickbay. Worse still, Voyager's presence is detected and placed on the news media since the ship's crew had to dive the ship low into Earth's atmosphere to beam Janeway and Chakotay aboard. Conclusion Janeway abducts Starling and beams him aboard Voyager where he admits that he intends to travel into the future to steal more advanced technology. While Janeway believes that she has ended Starling's plans, one of Starling's henchmen uses his scavenged 29th century technology to transport Starling back to his office from where Starling launches the timeship to perform his time travel. After a failed attempt to convince Starling to stop his time travel before it's too late, Janeway destroys the timeship by manually firing a photon torpedo into it, destroying it just as it enters a temporal rift, saving the future. An alternative Captain Braxton arrives, having detected their presence in the past and returns them to their own time at the place they left it. He is unwilling to bring them to their Earth as that would violate the Temporal Prime Directive. The Doctor gains more freedom as he keeps a piece of 29th-Century technology, a "Mobile Holo-Emitter", which allows him to move around without having to rely on fixed emitters. Errors and Explanations Nit Central # Greg M. on Tuesday, January 18, 2005 - 4:55 pm: At the beginning, Starling starts up the timeship. It doesn't have a voice command for captains only? Starling may have been able to over-ride that. # Then, it doesn't seem to have any shields either. Granted, he knows that Voyager's weapons aren't working, but he could just be smart enough to anticipate that anything could happen once he reaches the 29th century. He's arrogant enough to believe he won't come to harm. # Janeway launches the torpedo and falls back onto the floor, injured. But seconds later she appears on the bridge, ready to give orders again.LUIGI NOVI on Tuesday, January 18, 2005 - 7:56 pm: What injury did she sustain? I don’t recall specifically, but wasn’t she just knocked to the ground? # Braxton appears out of another rift and tells Janeway that he can't take them back to earth because of a "Temporal Prime Directive." I realize that this is just as easily something I can't comprehend but it appears to be something about not altering timelines. So how come we've never seen this before? ''LUIGI NOVI on Tuesday, January 18, 2005 - 7:56 pm: ''Presumably because it was enacted only when time-travel began to become common in the Federation, and this was the first episode to feature Federation authorities from the future of “current” timeline, wasn’t it? # While we're on the subject of Braxton's returning them to the DQ, how does he know that V'ger was lost out there? The timeline changed, and so historical records will be different. Time is not space, and because of the way timelines change, how is any timeline more valid than any other? Timeship captains basically get unlimited power, to decide what happened to who, and when it happened. For all we know, Starling eventually led to Voyager's disappearance. LUIGI NOVI on Tuesday, January 18, 2005 - 7:56 pm: My assumption (just an assumption) is that the temporal authorities can isolate themselves from changes to the timeline, as the Guardian of Forever can with people in its vicinity, the field that surrounded the Defiant in Past Tense Part 1 (DS9), the temporal wake that enveloped the Enterprise-E in ST First Contact, etc. # Lastly, why doesn't Starling take the timeship to the 39th century (or the 49th, etc.)? The technology would be even more advanced then.LUIGI NOVI on Tuesday, January 18, 2005 - 7:56 pm: Because anyone with more advanced technology than he has can overpower him. And also because he can’t be certain of what he’ll find then, and because he may have detailed historical records only up until the era to which the Aeon belongs. Going past that places him at a disadvantage. Category:Episodes Category:Voyager